Love Chain
by Tako Phin
Summary: One confession sets off a lot of grenade blasting aka PoT pairings in summary
**Happy April Fools' Day! Or more like Valentine's day? XD**
 **Anyway I'm sick, beamed up on meds, and this is how my brain interpret April Fools. Enjoy~**

* * *

One day during the U-17 camp, everyone was gathered together.

A bored Liliadent approached Kirihara who was absentmindedly standing in the middle of the court. The blonde yanked the boy' s hand by the wrist.

" _I love you."_

Kirihara panicked. He might not speak alien like the blonde, but he knew certain phrases. Kirihara was quite certain he understood the meaning of that phrase. With his free hand he grabbed on his trusted senpai's hand before he could leave him alone in this awkward situation.

"Y-yanagi-senpai. Did you hear that? Does it mean what I think it means."

Yanagi turned to face his junior. His face was as stoic as usual, but Kirihara could discern fierceness in his gaze. Yanagi hold Akaya's hand back. "It means _I_ love you."

Kirihara's flustered, his face went cherry tomatoes red. D-did his dearest senpai just…?! "Y-you do? Y-YOU REALLY DO?!"

Their moment was disrupted when another person grasped Yanagi's hand, taking his attention away from Kirihara.

"Hold on there, Kirihara." It was Inui. He grabbed onto Yanagi's hand. "I've been together with professor since primary school. I always have you in my heart and mind, for those entire four years, two months and fifteen days, and until now."

"Doctor…" Yanagi responded weakly, grabbing Inui's hand back. That was surprisingly sweet, coming from his best friend.

A viper hissed and grasped Inui's short sleeve. "Senpai." Kaidoh grunted. "All those moments we have spent together, you training me…Do those mean nothing for you?"

Inui could not answer to that. Thankfully someone jumped in to his rescue.

"Oi Mamushi!" Momoshiro wrapped an arm around the sulking Kaidoh. "Forget about him. They say rivals make the best lovers after all~"

"You prefer guys than girls?"

"…eh?"

It was Tachibana Ann, accompanied by his older brother Tachibana Kippei. Tachibana Ann grabbed the end of Momoshiro's shirt, pouting at the revelation.

"Answer the question, Momoshiro." Fudomine captain commanded.

"N-no no!" Momoshiro tried to save himself. "I-"

"Get your dirty hands of Ann!" A red headed figure lodged himself between Momoshiro and the young lady. He used all his strength to separate the two, but Ann was stubbornly not letting go.

A blunette rested his head on the red head's shoulder. "Can't you guys just share?"

"HELL NO!" Momoshiro and Kamio answered in unison.

Echizen, who followed Momoshiro there carrying both his racquet and the senior's, cocked his head in disappointment at the display. "Mada mada dane."

"As the pillar of Seigaku, you're under my command."

Echizen jumped when his captain firmly grasped his hand. "Tezuka-buchou! Don't tell me you-"

"No." A cold hand wrapped itself around Echizen's arm, right above Tezuka's. "Echizen achieved Teni Muho no Kiwami while playing with me. Certainly he would be happier with me."

He did not expect himself to get involved.

"Yukimura!" Echizen gasped. "No wait I-"

"KOSHIMAE'S MINE!" Came the beast of naniwa, Tooyama Kintarou, hogging himself to Echizen like a panda.

He did not expect it to be _this_ bad.

"Come on Kintarou, don't add more burden to the poor guy." His captain Shiraishi pulled the kid off Echizen, who promptly seized Echizen's other arm all to himself, causing him to drop the racquets he had been holding onto.

"Tooyama! Don't pull it that hard!"

A loud voice boomed. "The brat belongs to ME!"

Oh no not him.

Ignoring Tooyama, Atobe lifted Echizen's other arm and pulled it all the way to himself. However Tooyama refused to let go, and used all the strength he had to keep the arm near to him. Both Tezuka and Yukimura were still holding onto his other arm.

"YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY HAND!"

A féminine hand lightly gripped onto Echizen's forearm.

"E-echizen-kun.."

Echizen fainted.

"NOO SAKUNO!" Tomoka shook the shy girl. "NOW RYOMA-SAMA FAINTS!"

The tug of war continued on, however.

* * *

On the first branch…

"Tezuka…Are you leaving me again?" Fuji Syuusuke placed one hand on his captain's shoulder, his face laced with longing. His other hand, however, was holding extremely tightly to a being that refused to be hold.

"LET MY HAND GO!"

Fuji did not listen to his brother's pleas. "I don't think my heart can take anymore blow from you, nee, Tezuka."

Tezuka did not hold Fuji's hand back. Neither did he free himself from Fuji's hand. That answer was enough for Fuji.

"It's alright. I'll entertain you~"

This answer, however, warranted death.

Of all people it was Mizuki. And his words were directed to his favorite player whom he was latching his entire body onto.

"LET ME GO!"

"An evil ghost is lurking." Fuji spat, tugging Fuji Yuuta's arm closer to his chest. The pleas still ignored.

"Ignore your mean brother. It's just you and me, Yuuta~" Mizuki clung even closer to Yuuta's arm.

"BOTH of YOU!"

The screaming plea fell on deaf ears.

Kawamura entered the battle field with a sheepish smile. "Fuji, can I hold your hand?"

"Of course. Though my heart is already split in half between Tezuka and my _dearest_ brother." Yuuta was tugged towards Fuji even harder. "But I definitely have a room for a friend."

Kawamura had barely placed his hand on Fuji's arm when something hauled him up by the collar. It was his childhood friend, Akutsu Jin.

"AREN'T WE FRIENDS?" Akutsu roared threateningly. His tagalong, Dan, could only pulled on Akutsu's shirt, hoping things would not break into a fist fight.

"Of course we are Jin." Kamamura placed his free hand over Akutsu's, enveloping it lovingly. Akutsu was satisfied.

Mizuki however was not. His hands started creeping beyond Yuuta's arms.

"SOMEONE!"

Fuji forcefully embraced his brother in a one handed hug. It would have been sweet, except that Yuuta's hand was still twisted back because Mizuki was unrelentingly pulling as much Yuuta was possible to his side.

"Sup Saeki." Fuji nonchalantly greeted the incoming figure and his troupe.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

This branch was not giving up so easily.

* * *

On the other branch…

"Gekokujou…" A Hiyoshi Wakashi pointed his racquet towards Atobe, who only acknowledged him with a nod and a grunt.

"Come on Wakashi, you can't win his icy heart with that kind of attitude." Gakuto hugged his junior from behind, teasing him.

"Don't you have Oshitari to take care of, senpai?"

Hiyoshi's reply made Gakuto jumped. He scanned around to find his doubles partner, unfortunately finding the blunette conversing with Atobe.

"Let me have a piece of the king." Oshitari calmly said, placing his hand on Atobe's arm that was holding on strongly to Echizen. Atobe only shrugged. The king had room for everyone, especially one of the players worthy of being called rival in this school.

"Sup brother." Oshitari Kenya dropped in, resting his elbow on his brother's shoulder. His doubles partner Zaizen Hikaru looked bored, but intent on holding a staring game with Oshitari Yuushi. Zaizen was holding Kenya's hand.

"YUUSHI!" Gakuto yelled while still clinging on Hiyoshi, deafening him. "You should only be with me!"

"Relax Gakuto." Oshitari hushed, extending his free arm towards the redhead. "I specially reserve this one hand just for you."

Instead of releasing his grip on Hiyoshi, Gakuto opted to cling onto him even more and extended his hand so that it could reach Oshitari's. Gakuto was happier, although he pouted on the fact that it was more than only the two of them. Hiyoshi could only suffer in silence under the weight.

Someone tapped Gakuto's back multiple times. "Who on earth- Kikumaru?!"

"Hoi!" Kikumaru replied chirpily, placing his hand permanently on Gakuto's shoulder. "My rival!"

Oishi who was holding hands with Eiji explained. "Eiji, you're supposed to hold hands with the person you like."

"But I like him~"

Oishi's heart felt as if it cracked to million pieces at his partner's words. "I…I thought we're the golden pair…"

Kikumaru gave his cat face, gripping Oishi's hand tighter. "Golden pair will always be number one you silly!"

"Eiji!"

Meanwhile a clueless Ootori strolled in and tapped Hiyoshi to ask question. Before he could do so, his other hand was seized by Shishido. Ootori instinctively grabbed on onto Hiyoshi's hand. Thankfully Hiyoshi was physically strong enough or he would have gotten pulled along by Ootori, having wasted a lot of his stamina piggy-backing his childlike sophomore.

"Shishido-san?" Ootori exclaimed in bewilderment upon seeing his supposed aggressor. "Why are you holding my hand? And why are you pulling me?"

"Just do it. And let go of Wakashi." Shishido ordered bluntly.

"Why?"

"Just. do. it."

"Hoi it's the Silver pair!" Kikumaru exclaimed upon realizing the Hyoutei doubles pair.

"Seigaku's golden pair." Ootori greeted back. They began to chat amicably, ignoring their respective partners.

Oishi and Shishido could only lament their fate for having such a clueless partner.

* * *

And on the last two branches…

"I have dedicated so much to you, Yukimura, and you're just going to abandon me?" Sanada demanded explanation from his captain, seizing the blunette's hand. They had that promise going on between them. If this kind of stupid thing could easily annul that then-

"I'll take Sanada too then." Atobe suddenly declared.

"I belong to Yukimura." Sanada defended.

"Nonsense." With a snap of a finger, Kabaji arrived to the battle field carrying a sleeping Akutagawa Jirou and a whole human chain that would be explored in detail later. With his other hand, Kabaji uprooted Sanada's body from the ground. Sanada was not taking this well.

"Let me go you brute!" As he tried to freed himself, his cap fell onto the ground. Yukimura picked it up, holding it close to his heart.

The king was not yet satisfied. "Tezuka, you too."

Tezuka cringed at Sanada's treatment. He was not going to let himself be treated the same. "I'll pass."

"Who says you can say no? Kabaji!"

Sanada was frantic. Atobe was not moving anywhere. And Kabaji was already carrying a human chain on the other side. Which could only meant one thing.

"YOU'RE NOT PILING TEZUKA ON TOP OF- UGH!"

"All assembled. Good job Kabaji." Atobe used his free hand to pat his most trusted aide.

"Usu."

* * *

As for the extra chain…

"Oi Akutagawa. If you wanna sleep, fine, but LET MY HAND GO!" Marui kept pulling and tugging at his hand that was seized by the boy sleeping on top of Kabaji to no avail. It did not helped that on his other hand were two bickering people.

"He's my doubles partner." Jackal stated the fact, maintaining his grip on Marui's hand.

"And you guys suck. He's a better partner with me baldy." Kite Eishiro retaliated, not giving up his territory on Marui.

Marui sighed, and continued pulling and tugging helplessly.

For the cherry on top, the trouble makers.

"I dunno where to join in, Yagyuu. I know Marui long enough, but I look much sassier with Atobe." Niou commented as he observed the chain.

Yagyuu walked ahead of his partner. "I'm joining Seigaku's viper."

"Hold on you sneak!"

Niou tied some kind of long platinum ribbon to Yagyuu's wrist.

"Ok now it's alright."

So Niou posed as Kabaji and got Atobe to hold his hand, then Niou refused to let go. Yagyuu strolled to where Kaidoh was and casually slipped his arm under Kaidoh's, locking them together.

* * *

And the sugar sprinkles for extra measure…

Atobe's keen insight caught the look of a beautiful young lady. "Tachibana Ann, hn?"

"Oh no the snob prince!" Ann groaned.

His brother stepped in. "You're not going anywhere closer to my sister."

Kirihara snickered from where he was standing. "As if you can protect her. I crush you easily like ants!"

Fuji Syuusuke gave Kirihara the hardest glare that would have killed him. "I'm ready to teach you a lesson again if I have to, Kirihara."

"Hi Fuji!" Shiraishi chirped in with his non sequitur, seemingly oblivious to the situation. "How are you doing?"

Yanagi called out to Yukimura. "How's Genichirou?" gesturing to the vice captain that was under Seigaku's captain.

Yukimura smirked, partially in jest and partially in envy. "Having fun perhaps."

Not to mention,

A gorgeous girl with pristine colored hair about waist length, deep scarlet eyes and complexion that was as fair as porcelain approached Echizen who had just regained his consciousness. She of course had a terrible scar hidden on her back with a woeful story to accompany it. She was wearing Seigaku's tennis uniform, for guys.

"Hi. I'm Mary Hime Minami Azkretz, your long lost twin sister that is entering Seigaku male tennis team. Don't worry, turns out we're not related by blood so we're lovers~ 3"

Echizen fainted again.

"That also means I can be lovers with everyone too! Let's make a circle of love! Hold my hand, Lili-kun~ 3" Mary Hime Minami Azkretz fluttered and grabbed Liliadent's hand.

" _No. NO. I take it back! I'm just testing the seaweed head, ok? I TAKE IT BACK! ANYTHING BUT THIS!_ "

And the author shall stop here before anyone else completely loses their mind and OOC takes control.

 **The End**


End file.
